


Eau de Pheromone

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love potion kinda thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau de Pheromone

## Eau de Pheromone

by Mia Athlas

Disclaimer: The characters used here, sadly, do not belong to me. They are the property of Pet Fly and UPN. I have received no monetary reward, I do it simply for fun. 

Contains m/m sex. If you are under 18, do not read this. 

* * *

Eau De Pheromone  
by Mia Athlas 

"Hey, Blair," Jim called out from the bathroom. "Come in here for a second." Blair left the kitchen where he had been preparing breakfast and wandered into the bathroom. He forced himself to remain calm as he saw that Jim was clad in only a very small towel. 

"What is it, Jim?" Blair squeaked, then cleared his throat. Jim didn't seem to notice. 

"What do you think of this new cologne?" Jim held out a container to Blair, who sniffed it hesitantly. Then again more deeply. 

"It's nice, man. I can't seem to get a handle on the smell though. What's in it?" Jim took back the container and shrugged. 

"I'm not sure, Chief. I received it yesterday from the Chopec. Unfortunately the letter with it had suffered water damage, so I couldn't read the whole thing. Something about a thank you from the tribe for helping them get rid of Cyclops Oil." Jim sniffed the jar again. "I can't identify the smells but I think I like it." Blair was trying very hard to listen but kept getting distracted by the urge to run his hand across the chest in front of him. It would be so easy to pull that towel off. Blair clasped his hands in front of him. Jim was oblivious to the inner struggle of his guide. He applied some of the cologne and stepped back from the mirror bumping into Blair. 

"Sorry, Chief." He apologized to the young man. Blair was hoping and praying that his erection had gone unnoticed. 

"Um. No problem, man. Well, I had better finish breakfast." Blair made a hasty retreat. Jim wondered about Blair's swift departure but decided it was just one of his partner's little oddities. 

Jim dropped Blair off at the University and headed into work. Because he had to teach this morning, Jim would be picking him up after lunch so that he could spend the afternoon at the precinct. Jim found that he was in an extremely good mood today. Everyone else seemed to be sharing his good mood as well. He had never had so many enthusiastic hellos before as he made his way to Major Crimes. He was even more surprised when Williams from Vice ran to join him in the elevator. He and Williams had teamed up some during his days in Vice but hadn't gotten along very well. Jim wondered if his good morning was about to come to an end. Williams reached out and stopped the elevator between floors. Jim just stared at him waiting for the bad news. Williams was a muscular man about a foot shorter than Jim with long brown hair and intense brown eyes. He was about 35, but right now looked 18 as he shifted from one foot to the other. Jim lost patience. 

"What is it, Williams?" He stepped back as Williams stepped closer. 

"Jim... I've missed you in Vice. It hasn't been the same since you left." Williams put a clammy hand on Jim's arm. He shook off the hand and stepped away again. 

"What are you talking about, Williams? You couldn't stand me and you let everyone know it." Jim wondered just what he was being set up for here. He had been very careful, he was sure no one could know that he was bisexual. Whatever he had in mind, Jim wasn't playing. He stepped around Williams and started the elevator, pressing the next floor. 

"Whatever you're playing at here, Williams, forget it. I don't take well to practical jokes." Jim stepped off the elevator and headed for the stairs. He turned back as he reached the door and the man was still staring after him, looking ready to cry. Jim ran up the stairs. What the Hell was that all about? 

Jim was glad to reach his desk and settled in to finish up the paperwork from the bust yesterday. Feeling eyes on him, Jim looked up and saw Rafe watching him. He smiled at the man, who inexplicably blushed, then went back to work. Jim was interrupted as a hand fell on his shoulder. He looked up to find Brown staring down at him. 

"Hey, Ellison. Whatcha working on?" Jim noticed that Brown didn't remove his hand. 

"Trying to finish up the damn paperwork on the bust yesterday. I wish Sandburg were here." Jim smiled evilly. "He's always an easy mark when it comes to paperwork." Brown frowned at the mention of Blair's name. Then he smiled at Jim again. 

"Hey, Jim. I'm not doing anything right now. Why don't you let me help you with that?" Jim looked at Brown in shock. 

"What? You're volunteering to help with paperwork. Since when?" Brown smiled wider and turned as if to leave. 

"Well, if you don't need my help..." 

"Now, just a minute. I didn't say that." Jim grabbed Brown's arm. "Pull up a chair, H. The more the merrier." Brown pulled over a chair and dug into the pile of forms. "Thanks, buddy," Jim said, slapping him on the shoulder. Brown looked up at him and held his eyes. 

"Sure, Jim. Whatever you need, you just ask, okay?" Brown said the words softly. Jim was startled at the too serious tone. What was going on here? 

"Sure, man, whatever." Jim grimaced as he realized how much that sounded like Blair. The kid was rubbing off on him. He settled back down to his paperwork. The morning passed slowly. Jim felt the same sensation of being watched that he had felt all morning and looked back over at Rafe who was once again staring at him. He looked hurt. Jim began to wonder if he and Brown had had some sort of disagreement. Maybe that's why the two were acting so bizarre. Whatever it was, he was not getting in the middle of it. Jim was relieved to hear Simon call him to his office. 

He walked in and sat in a chair in front of Simon's desk. Simon walked over and closed the door, staring at him with an unreadable expression. Jim wondered what was going on as Simon closed the blinds. This had been an extremely weird morning. Simon settled into a chair beside Jim. 

"Jim, you and I have been friends a long time, haven't we?" 

"Sure, Simon." Jim was beginning to get worried. Something was very wrong here. Maybe Simon had some really bad news. 

"I've been sitting here thinking all morning about how to bring this up with you. I've always been a very straight forward person, so I decided to just come right out and say it." Jim sat up straight, concerned for his friend. 

"You can count on me, Simon. Whatever it is, you should know that. Tell me." Much to Jim's amazement Simon took his hand in his own. 

"Jim, I've discovered I have romantic feelings for you." Jim froze. 

"What!?!" He pulled his hand away from Simon and stood, stepping away from his friend. "What are you talking about, Simon?" Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

Simon removed his glasses, placed them on his desk and stepped toward him. "I only realized it this morning, Jim. I always thought what I felt was just strong friendship, but I realize it's more than that now. I thought you had a right to know and I didn't want to let my chance pass me by." Simon advanced on Jim. Jim backed up till he hit a wall then stood still, confused. He didn't know what to do. Simon was one of his best friends, his captain, he didn't want to hurt him. Simon moved in and put his hands on either side of Jim's body. Jim began to get very nervous. 

"I know this is a shock to you, Jim. I just want you to think about it. I want to give you something else to think about too." He leaned over and put his lips close to Jim's ear. "I can make you feel things you've never felt before, Jim. Give me the chance. That's all I ask. Don't be too quick to deny me." Simon brought his face in front of the stunned man again before continuing. "Just so you know what you would be missing." He leaned forward and captured Jim's lips in a kiss. Jim felt his friend's tongue probe his lips searching for entrance and yielded. It felt so good. It had been so long since a man had kissed him like this. Jim felt his control slipping. He gave into the kiss and felt Simon deepen it. The larger man explored Jim's mouth with abandon. Jim moaned, his brain struggling to catch up with the sensation. He felt large hands on his chest. Jim pulled his lips away from Simon and turned his head sideways. 

"No, Simon." Simon didn't seem to hear. He latched his mouth onto the skin of Jim's neck as he turned his head. Jim felt the hands on his chest circle and grasp a nipple and pushed gently at Simon's chest. "No, Simon. I don't want this. Stop." Just then the door burst open and Blair bounced into the room then stopped and stared, wild eyed." 

* * *

Blair closed the door behind him and took in the scene. Jim was pressed up against the wall, his shirt open, the captain's hands caressing his chest. Jim's lips were slightly swollen. From being kissed, Blair's mind screamed at him. He had waited too long to declare his feelings. Too long. Now, it was too late. Wait a minute. Blair had distinctly heard Jim asking Simon to stop before he burst into the office. Blair strode over to the two men and pulled Simon away from his partner. He stood between them, glaring at Simon. 

"What's going on here?" Blair backed into Jim so that he was in contact with the body behind him. 

"What's it to you, Sandburg? You don't have any claim on him. Jim is free to choose whomever he wants to be with." Blair ignored Simon and turned to face Jim. His partner looked confused. Blair began buttoning Jim's shirt. 

"Jim, man. Are you okay? What's going on?" Blair whispered to Jim so that Simon wouldn't hear. Jim closed his eyes. 

"I don't know, Chief. I think I need to get out of here for a little while." Jim stepped around Blair, facing Simon. "Uh, Simon. Blair and I are going out for lunch. We'll talk about this later, okay?" Simon smiled at him. 

"Okay, Jim. Just remember what I said." Jim nodded and left the office. Blair trailed behind him asking what Simon had said. He ignored the question, just wanting to be out of the building. When Jim stopped to grab his coat, Brown stepped in front of him. 

"Don't worry about the paperwork, Jim. I'll finish it for you." 

"Thanks, H." Jim waited but Brown didn't move. "Is there something else?" 

"Yeah, I was just wondering. Do you think that we could have lunch tomorrow?" Jim didn't understand the shy but hopeful look on Brown's face. 

"Sure, Brown. It'll give me a chance to eat at Wonder Burger. Sandburg never lets me near that place." Jim smiled. Brown smiled back. 

"Alright then. Tomorrow." Jim felt Brown slap his back as he passed him but his smile faded as the officer's hand drifted to brush his ass lightly as he walked away. Jim picked up his pace and joined Blair at the elevator. He turned and looked back at the squad room suddenly aware that all eyes were on him. Jim shivered and wondered if he were in an episode of the Twilight Zone. 

He climbed into the elevator and sighed in relief as the door closed. Jim looked at his partner aware that Blair was studying him. 

"What was that all about, Jim? I get done early and hurry over to the station to find you and Simon -- Simon, locked in an embrace. Now, Brown's grabbing your ass," Blair said accusingly. "What in the hell is going on with you?" Jim leaned against the back of the elevator. 

"I wish I knew, Sandburg. Everyone is seriously freaking me out here. I'm beginning to worry about alien invasion and pod people." They grew silent as the doors to the elevator slid open. Jim looked out of the elevator nervously before stepping off, afraid that Williams might still be around. Blair noticed Jim looking around anxiously. 

"What is it?" He whispered to the bigger man. 

"Just making sure Williams isn't lurking somewhere. He was acting really weird this morning." No sooner were the words out of his mouth than he saw the man striding toward him. Jim groaned. "What now?" Williams stepped right up to Blair, regarding him with distaste. 

"Is this why you wouldn't give me the time of day this morning, Jimbo? This little piece of fluff?" Blair's eyes grew wide. 

"What?! You're kidding right?" 

"Do I look like I'm kidding, slut?" Jim stepped between Williams and his partner. 

"Look, Williams. I don't know what your problem is but back off." Jim was surprised when Rafe appeared beside him. 

"Is this guy bothering you, Jim?" Rafe glared at Williams. Williams seeing himself outnumbered backed off. 

"I just wanted to talk to you, Jim. I guess we'll talk later." Williams faded away. 

Jim turned to Rafe. "Uh, thanks, Rafe." 

"Anytime, Jim. You shouldn't even have to talk to Williams if you don't want to." Rafe said 'Williams' like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Do you want me to make sure he doesn't bother you again, Jim?" 

Jim examined Rafe. He wasn't sure what Rafe was offering but he looked ready to go after Williams and kick the shit out of him. Why would Rafe feel that protective of him, or feel that he needed protection for that matter? 

"No, Rafe. Thanks. I can handle him." 

"Okay, Jim, if you change your mind, just let me know." Jim took Blair's arm and pulled him towards the exit. 

Once they were settled into a booth at the restaurant Blair returned to his question. 

"Okay Jim, what is going on?" Jim sighed and leaned back. 

"I wish I knew, Chief. You seem to be the only person today who is acting normal. Well, what passes for normal for you anyway." Jim smirked at his friend. 

"What was going on with you and Simon this morning?" Blair felt his heart clench as he waited for the answer. 

"Believe it or not, Simon was confessing his 'feelings' for me, then before I knew it he had his tongue down my throat." Jim blushed, it felt very odd to be discussing this with Blair. After considering that for a moment, Blair responded. 

"I didn't know Simon was gay. Why would he even think he had a chance with you? You are so completely hetero, man." Jim shook his head slightly. 

"Well, that's not entirely true, Chief." Blair just sat there with his mouth open. The Sentinel smiled and continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, Chief, but I didn't want you freaking out and taking off." 

The young man tried to focus. "What are you telling me here, Jim? You're gay? You return Simon's feelings? You think I'm homophobic? What?" 

Jim ticked off the answers on his fingers. "No, I'm bi. No, I don't. I hope you're not but I couldn't take the chance, I need you too much." 

Blair smiled brightly at Jim. "Okay, big guy, one more time, just so I understand. Just nod or shake your head. Okay?" A nod. "You like both guys and girls?" A nod. "You don't love Simon like that?" A nod. "You need me?" A soft nod. Blair felt his eyes tearing. Now the important stuff. "You hope I'm not homophobic but you're not sure?" A nod. "You hope I'm not because you want me to stay?" A firm nod. "You want me to stay because I'm your guide?" A nod and a shake. "Because I'm your guide and something else?" A nod. Blair could hear the waver in his voice. "Because you have feelings for me?" A hesitant nod. Blair gasped. Jim couldn't stay silent. 

"It doesn't have to mean anything, Blair. Honest. It's been years since I've been with a man. We never need to speak of this again if it makes you uncomfortable." Blair grabbed one of Jim's hands under the table. 

"Jim, it's okay. I'm bi, too. Well, I've never actually been with another man but I've always had the feelings. I've just never met anyone I was comfortable enough with to act on them. Until now, that is." Blair squeezed Jim's hand. "What do you say?" 

Jim looked overwhelmed. "This had better not be the same affliction that seems to be affecting everyone else today. If it is, I hope you're never cured." Jim pulled back as the food arrived. They had a lovely lunch, holding hands underneath the table the entire time, legs entwined. 

Once they were back in the truck, Blair told Jim he had to go back to the University to cover a class that afternoon. Driving him there, Jim had to force himself to let him go. As they reached Ranier, Blair turned to him, his hand on the door handle. 

"We'll figure out what's going on at the station later tonight. Just try to keep a close eye on everything this afternoon, okay?" Jim agreed and Blair hopped out and ran to his building. 

Jim entered the lobby of the police station warily. He looked around for signs of Williams. Seeing none, Jim sighed in relief and walked quickly to the elevator. Rafe jumped in just before the doors closed and pressed the stop button trapping them between floors. Jim sighed and leaned against the wall waiting. 

"Yes, Rafe?" Rafe looked at Jim shyly. 

"I'm sorry, Jim, but I needed to talk to you and I didn't know how else to get you alone." 

"It's okay, Rafe, what can I do for you? Did you and Brown have a fight?" Rafe looked confused. 

"Me and Brown? No. I wanted to talk to you about us." 

"Us?" It was Jim's turn to be confused. 

Rafe looked down at the ground, unable to meet Jim's eyes. "Look, Jim, I know I'm not good enough for you. You're the best detective on the force. The things you do... the things you can do... are incredible. You're smart, funny, strong, loyal and face it, you're incredibly hot." Jim's eyes almost popped out of his head. Rafe didn't notice he just kept kicking the floor talking. "I've never really considered the possibility of you and I before, but today, I don't know... something just clicked and I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I keep wondering what you would feel like against me, taste like, look like while we make love." Jim was so amazed by the conversation he didn't notice Rafe moving closer till he ran his hands up his arms. Jim jumped back. Rafe followed capturing Jim's lips with his own. Jim ducked out of Rafe's embrace and retreated to the opposite side of the elevator. 

"Whoa, whoa... hold it right there, Rafe." Rafe stopped abruptly his face crumbling. 

"I knew you wouldn't want me." Rafe looked so heartbroken, Jim couldn't stand it. He moved over beside the stricken man and put an arm over his shoulders. 

"Listen, Rafe. It's not that I don't want you. You are a fantastic officer and a great looking man." Jim raised his eyes to the ceiling, he couldn't believe he was saying this to another police officer. "It's just that Blair and I are involved." Rafe pulled away and turned sad eyes toward Jim. 

"Yeah, I kinda thought that might be the case. Is there any way I can change your mind?" Rafe looked at Jim hopefully. 

"No, Rafe. I'm sorry. I think that this is forever." Jim hoped that it was forever. He was beginning to worry though that whatever was so obviously affecting Simon, Brown and Rafe was also causing Blair's feelings toward him. Jim turned to Rafe. "How long have you felt this way?" Rafe looked at Jim, considering the question. 

"Since I've already made a complete fool of myself I might as well tell you. I only realized it today, I guess. At first it was kind of unnerving, because I've never really been attracted to men before. I guess maybe I was just fooling myself." Jim pondered this. 

"There might be another explanation for this, Rafe." Jim regarded the handsome man in front of him. "Are you alright?" Rafe smiled sadly at Jim. 

"Sure, Jim. I've handled rejection before, I'll be fine. Just remember my offer if things don't work out between you and Sandburg." Jim tried to ignore the eyes raking his body and nodded uncomfortably, restarting the elevator. 

* * *

Jim groaned at he stepped out into Major Crimes. His desk was covered with flowers and wrapped parcels. Forcing himself not to make eye contact with anyone, he walked over to his desk and took off his jacket to a chorus of sighs. He ignored everyone and picked up a small package, pulling the card off to read it. 

"Dearest Jim, Please accept this trinket as a token of my regard for you. When you wear it, think of me and remember that I would wait till the end of "time" for you. All my love, Simon." Jim opened the package. A Rolex! How could Simon afford a Rolex? He had barely convinced the bank to give him a mortgage for heaven's sake. Jim placed the watch carefully back into the box. He did not want to harm it. They would return it as soon as Simon came to his senses. Nervously he picked up another small parcel. He opened the package first. A diamond earring. Jim examined the earring and finding it real and a very good cut, whistled. That must have set someone back a pretty penny. Jim opened the card. It was from Williams, complete with a plea to meet him this evening. Jim used to wear an earring in his Vice days but hadn't for many years. Jim picked up a thin package and glanced inside. He had a brief glimpse of airplane tickets to Hawaii and a letter before they were snatched from his hands. Jim looked up at a blushing Rafe. 

"Sorry, Jim. I left this here before we talked," Rafe stammered. "I saw everyone else leaving you something and I thought I had better too if I wanted to have a chance." Rafe looked down at the tickets in his hands then back at Jim. "On second thought, why don't you keep them?" He thrust the tickets back into Jim's hands. "Take Sandburg with you. I want you to be happy, Jim, even if it's not with me." Rafe walked away quickly. Jim sat there stunned. 

The Sentinel listened to the conversation around him. Without exception, everyone was talking about him and who he would choose. A few were planning stage two of their "seduction of Ellison", as they called it. Jim decided now would be a good time to make himself scarce. He would go home, sit down and figure out what the hell was going on. Jim grabbed his jacket and tried to think of the quickest way out of the building. He did not want to find himself trapped with another admirer. He noticed Brown standing outside the elevator watching him. No way was he going there. The stairs then. At least he could run down them, and not have to stop and talk to anyone. Jim put his head down and moved. 

He stopped suddenly, half way across the room when someone slapped his ass. He spun around, crouching, ready to fight but found only Taggart grinning back at him. Taggart! 

"I've wanted to do that all morning." 

Jim felt suddenly dizzy. He wavered for a moment and felt several people jump up and surround him, intent on offering help. That shook Jim out of his daze and he shook off the hands, one of which had fastened itself in a very unhelpful manner on his butt -- Jim couldn't bring himself to see whose hand it was. He pushed past the aliens who had commandeered the bodies of his friends and raced down the stairs. Jim burst out onto the street and breathed a sigh of relief. Heading for his truck, he began putting the facts together. 

Everyone was normal yesterday. This was a new thing. Only people who were in the same room with him at one time or another seemed to be affected. It was almost as if they couldn't control themselves. Some sort of curse, spell, potion... 

"Potion," Jim said out loud. "Some sort of potion." He couldn't believe how obvious it was or how long it took him to figure it out. "The Chopec cologne... maybe it's not a cologne after all." Jim parked at his building and ran up to the loft. He grabbed the Chopec gift from his bathroom and sniffed it. He still couldn't identify the ingredients. This had to be it, only one way to be sure. Jim quickly undressed and showered, changing into new clothes. He had scrubbed every inch of his body till he was sure that the smell no longer lurked. Time to test the hypothesis. Jim headed back to the station. 

Hesitantly, Jim walked into Major Crimes. Feeling all eyes turn toward him, his face fell. Damn. Then all eyes looked anywhere but at him and the temperature in the room seemed to raise a couple of degrees simply from the heat of all the blushing faces. Jim stared around the room but no one would make eye contact with him. Finally he strode over to Taggart and stood directly in front of him till the older man was forced to look at him. Taggart was mortified. 

"Umm. Jim. I don't know what to say, man. Go ahead and slug me. I deserve it. I don't know what came over me, touching you like that." Jim looked at the embarrassed man before him and was afraid Taggart was going to have a heart attack. He smiled down at him, happy to have his suspicions confirmed. 

"It's okay, Taggart." Jim turned to face the room, smirking as everyone turned away to avoid meeting his gaze. Well now, it seemed that he had a lot of very embarrassed officers to have some fun with. Jim eyes slid to Simon's door. Ahhh, Simon. He shouldn't. Jim smiled evilly and headed for the captain's door. After knocking, Jim waited for the captain's response. 

"Come," Simon called out. Jim slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned up against the door, letting his hand rest on his stomach. He bit his bottom lip and began stroking his hand up to his chest and back down to his stomach, while gazing longingly at Simon. The captain sat frozen in his chair, staring at Jim in fear and horror. 

"Uh, Jim. I wanted to talk to you." Jim stepped closer to Simon, almost losing it as the big man pushed his chair back. 

"Talk, Simon?" Jim purred, "I hoped for more than just talk, big man." Simon jumped to his feet and pressed himself against the back wall as Jim leaned over his desk and winked at him. "Don't you want to touch me..." He lifted the edge of his t-shirt, exposing his flat stomach. 

"Oh, my God. Listen, about what I said earlier..." Simon looked so scared and stricken Jim couldn't continue, he began laughing. Simon stared at him in disbelief. 

"What..." Realization dawned on the captain and his face turned red. "Very funny, Ellison. You almost killed me here. What in the hell is going on?!" Simon was extremely confused. Not only couldn't he explain Jim's actions, he couldn't even explain his own earlier. To top it all off, he found that no matter how much it terrified him he was still obsessing over his kiss with this man, and how his lips had been so soft, and how his body had been so responsive.... Aw, hell. Simon shook himself out of this alarming train of thought and tried to focus on what Jim was saying. Jim motioned for him to follow into the bullpen. 

Once in the middle of the room, the Sentinel raised his voice to everyone. "Listen up, everyone." Jim waited till he saw Simon emerge from his office like a lamb coming to the slaughter. "I'm only going to say this once and you can believe me or not believe me, I don't really care. I was slipped some sort of potion which caused all of you guys to act the way you did." Jim looked knowingly at a few faces around the room. "As far as I'm concerned, this day never happened, okay?" Jim saw a few nods and relieved faces. Jim couldn't help but tease them a bit. "Oh, but I am keeping the presents." A few moans could be heard, along with one pitiful "can I as least get my card back." Jim headed back to the elevator. "Just kidding, guys. Get that stuff off my desk before I get back tomorrow." Jim smiled at Simon who was already scooping up the Rolex. As the elevator doors closed, he heard a faint, "thank you, God," from the captain. Jim's smile faded as he remembered who else would no longer be feeling the effects of the potion. Blair. 

Jim sullenly waited in the loft for Blair to get home from the University. He looked toward the locked case that held the Chopec potion. Maybe I could use it just when I'm at home. No! Appalled at himself for even entertaining the thought, Jim jumped up and unlocked the cabinet. He removed the offending liquid and quickly dumped it down the sink. Jim didn't even want to have to think about giving in to the temptation and someday betraying his partner's trust like that. Sitting back down on the couch, he waited. 

Blair bounced up the stairs, eager to begin his evening with his partner. Jim loved him. Blair smiled widely and laughed. Jim Ellison loves Blair Sandburg. He swung the door open to the loft spotting his partner sitting on the couch watching him. Throwing his backpack on the floor and slamming the door behind him, he raced across the loft and jumped onto his startled friend. 

The depression was pulling Jim deeper and deeper until he heard the key in the lock and suddenly had a lap full of vibrating Sandburg. Jim looked at his partner's face as it closed in on his own. 

"Finally," Blair sighed, capturing Jim's lips in a soft undemanding kiss. Jim felt his heart leap for joy. It wasn't the potion talking. Thank God. Jim clasped Blair to him and did his best to pull his friend into himself. Flipping the younger man onto his back on the couch, Jim lay on top of him, full length. He wanted to feel every inch of the heavenly body beneath him. He captured Blair's lips in a ferocious kiss, forcing his mouth open, plunging his tongue inside. Jim explored the velvety recesses with gusto. He felt Blair begin to shake under him and pulled back allowing him to inhale much needed air. Blair pushed Jim back and sat up with his hands on the bigger man's chest. 

"Easy, Jim," he gasped. "We've got all the time in the world. This is not a race." 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I've just wanted you so long." Jim felt his own body shaking with need. He had been so sure that Blair wasn't going to want him anymore. He still couldn't believe it. "I need to kiss you." Blair leaned forward, offering his lips. With care, Jim kissed him. He gently ran his tongue over Blair's lips, feeling the soft skin move as Blair parted them. Jim waited until Blair's tongue hesitantly came out to play with his own. He coaxed it back into his own mouth to explore and captured it there, sucking gently. Blair moaned and Jim felt his erection surge with the beautiful sound. They parted for air and Jim cupped his partner's face in his hands. 

"Are you sure, Blair?" 

"Jim, if you stop now, I swear to God you're a dead man." Blair grabbed Jim's hand and attempted to pull him towards the stairs. "Please, big guy?" 

Jim didn't need any more encouragement. Walking up the stairs behind Blair, he couldn't help but run his hand along the seam in the backside of his partner's jeans, imagining the hidden recesses that lay just beyond. His to explore, never touched by another person. Jim shivered as he rubbed the seam harder, pushing it into the body before him. 

"Jim. You're driving me nuts here." Blair pushed his ass back harder into Jim's hand. Jim smiled and slapped his partner lightly. 

"Well, hurry up then." 

They raced up the remainder of the stairs and stopped at the edge of the bed. Looking down into Blair's radiant face, Jim felt all was perfect in the universe. This was where he was meant to be. All the moments in his life had led him to this place, this person. 

"Jim, what is it?" Blair asked quietly, wondering at the expression on his partner's face. Jim smiled down at the young man tenderly, stroking his face with a shaking hand. 

"You're all I've ever wanted. I'm afraid to move forward. I'm afraid that I'll lose you eventually. I know this is too good to last. Something will happen. My life always seems to throw out balancing measures, for every blessing there seems to be an equal curse. I've never had anything that I've wanted so much as I want you. I'm afraid of what the price will be." Blair sighed and took Jim's trembling hand in his own, holding it close to his heart. 

"Oh, Jim. Life doesn't have to be like that. You don't have to pay in pain for your happiness. Let me show you how good it can be. I love you." Jim caught his breath at the words. 

"Do you?" 

"More than anything, big guy. More than my own life." Blair brought Jim's hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. "You and me forever, right?" 

"Forever isn't long enough," Jim whispered. "I love you." 

"Then show me. Take me tonight. Prove that I'm yours." 

Jim drew Blair toward him and pulled him into a soul searching kiss. Refusing to rush, he removed Blair's clothes and his own. He felt Blair trembling in his arms as he settled them both down onto his bed. Blair wrapped his arms tightly around Jim's neck, his erection pressing into his partner's thigh. Blair's breath was coming in short gasps and Jim could feel the tension in his body. He stroked the curly head, trying to calm the young man. 

"It's okay, Blair. Relax. We don't have to do everything tonight." Blair pulled Jim even closer to whisper in his ear. 

"No, Jim. I want to. I want you to show me how to love a man. I want to feel you inside me. I'm just a little nervous. I've never done this before." Feeling the younger man's grip on him loosen, Jim began trailing kisses down Blair's neck. 

"I'll go slow, Blair. You know I'd never hurt you." Blair nodded and leaned back enjoying the feel of Jim's lips as they played across his chest. 

"Yes... that feels so good, Jim." 

Jim smiled and moved his mouth to cover one nipple, sucking gently. Blair arched beneath him. Jim took the tiny bud in his teeth, biting lightly, feeling the little peak harden under his lips. He moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment, his hands roving over the writhing body of his partner. He felt Blair's hand come up and begin caressing his neck and back. His skin tingled where Blair touched him. 

"That's right Blair, touch me. Please." 

Jim moved to his side so that they each had freedom to explore. He swept his hands over Blair's hairy chest and felt Blair's hands exploring his own. He drew in a sharp breath as nimble fingers found a hard nipple and squeezed. Blair's hands didn't slow, they continued their exploration, running over taunt muscles, dipping briefly into a belly button and coming to rest on a stiff cock. 

Jim arched as Blair's hand found his cock, grasping it in a firm grip. He groaned at his loss as Blair released him, then groaned again as the younger man brought his hand up to his mouth wetting it with a sensual sweep of his tongue, before returning it to Jim throbbing erection. Jim thrust his hips as Blair stroked him. The young man's moist hand glided smoothly up and down Jim's length. 

"Blair, ummm, Blair." Jim grabbed Blair's hand forcing him to stop. "I'm too close, I don't want to come yet," he gasped out. Blair smiled and moved his hand around Jim and began kneading his ass. Jim groaned. "I'm not... sure... that's any better, scamp." 

Jim decided the best defense was a good offense and pushed Blair flat on his back once again, moving in to attack his nipples. Blair sighed and arched his chest closer to Jim's plundering lips. Jim moved his attack down taking Blair's erection into his mouth in a sudden move. Thrusting his hips up, Blair gave out a high pitched cry at the unexpected move. Unconsciously, he attempted to thrust more of his erection into Jim's mouth. Jim choked a bit as the head of Blair's penis touched the back of his throat, then grasped his partner's hips holding him still against the mattress. Jim looked up at Blair, only the head of Blair's erection in his mouth. Blair was watching him, his eyes hot. Jim kept the eye contact as he slowly and deliberately engulfed Blair's cock. He sunk down inch by inch till he felt the head touch the back of his throat again, then relaxed his throat allowing the cock to slip in till Blair was encased to the root. Blair moaned and threw his head back, breaking eye contact, and came. Jim pulled back so that he could taste Blair's cum as it shot from his spasming cock. He swallowed all Blair had to offer then climbed back up the sated man to kiss him, and share his taste. 

"My god, Jim. That was... that was intense, incredible, fucking unbelievable... where did you learn how to do that... Oh my god..." Blair gasped for breath looking into the face of his very self satisfied partner. 

"I guess you liked it then?" 

"Liked... no... Died and went to heaven... Yes!" 

Jim smiled. "Good, cause that's just the beginning. Turn over." Blair turned over eagerly. Jim reached into his nightstand to pull out lube and quickly unscrewed the cap. He didn't know how much longer he could last. His cock was hot and hard against his belly as he leaned over Blair, turning his head for an awkward kiss. Before he let Blair turn away, he stroked his beautiful face. 

"Are you sure?" Blair nodded. 

"Now, Jim. Do it now," Blair pleaded, clutching a pillow to his chest. Jim didn't need any further encouragement. He drew his hands and lips down Blair's back, massaging and suckling the fevered flesh. Jim grabbed a pillow and lifted his partner's hips, slipping it underneath. He squeezed some lube onto his hand and drew his slick fingers along the cleft between Blair's buttocks searching for the tiny opening. Blair moaned and spread his legs farther apart, giving Jim easy access to his target. Jim rubbed the area around the little bud, revelling in the increasing moans of his partner. Carefully he probed the opening and one finger slid easily into the hidden channel. Blair jumped a bit at the intrusion but relaxed quickly. Jim thrust slowly in and out of the small opening. His erection was painful but he refused to hurry. He needed Blair to enjoy this as much as he was going to. Jim carefully added a second finger to Blair's anus. He met a little resistance and felt Blair shift uncomfortably. Jim stilled his motion. 

"Blair, love, are you okay?" Jim felt Blair's body relax and accept the intrusion of his fingers. 

"Okay now, Jim. Come on," Blair prodded his partner. 

"Blair, if it hurts too much, tell me and I'll stop. Promise me." Jim stayed still till Blair responded. 

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. Now will you... please... move... do... something." Jim began thrusting and scissoring two fingers into his partner. God, Blair was so tight. When he felt loose enough Jim carefully added a third finger. He searched around looking for the little protrusion. There. Jim stroked the nub and Blair arched and cried out. He stroked Blair's prostate again and Blair moaned in pleasure. Jim took his own cock in his hand and placed the head at the entrance to Blair's body. 

"Are you ready, my love?" Jim had one hand on Blair's hip, holding him back as he attempted to thrust backwards onto Jim's erection. 

"Yessssss," he hissed. "Please Jim... now." Jim pushed forward and felt the resistance give as his cock head slipped past the tight ring of muscle into Blair's anus. Blair cried out in pain. Jim froze. 

"No, Jim," Blair panted. "Stay... just give me a moment... don't pull out... it's fading..." Blair felt the pain ease and rocked himself backwards a bit further onto his partner's erection. Jim stayed still and let Blair ease himself further and further onto his cock. After several minutes his ass touched Jim's groin. Blair groaned loudly. 

"Ohhh, Jim. I can feel you inside me. Inside me. Only you. Feels so deep... so full... so good." 

"You're so tight, Blair. Never felt like this before. I've got to move." Jim asked permission. Blair groaned his answer. 

"Yesssss." Jim pulled out slightly and pushed back in. The friction was wonderful, intoxicating. Jim felt lightheaded, he knew he wouldn't last long. Blair pushed back, grinding Jim's erection into himself. 

"Come on, Jim. Move." Jim pulled out again and thrust back in, finding a rhythm. He began thrusting farther -- faster. Jim pulled out till only the head of his penis was in Blair then surged forward full length. Blair grunted and pushed back against him, their skin slapping together. Jim pulled out all the way, his cock popping past the tight ring of muscle momentarily before thrusting back in to the canal. He did this again, loving the feeling as his cock head passed the ring of muscle at the entrance to Blair's body, then he was lost in his rhythm, thrusting harder and faster into the warm body of his partner. Jim angled his penetration, hitting Blair's prostate and reached under his partner to caress his penis in time to his hard thrusts. He heard Blair cry out as his cock hit his prostate one last time and his hand was covered with warm liquid. Jim felt Blair's orgasm as the tight passage closed around him, massaging his hard cock. He thrust once more into the spasming body beneath him straining to reach even deeper and felt himself explode. Jim collapsed onto Blair's back as his cum shot deep into the bowels of his lover. 

He came back to himself as Blair groaned. Quickly he gathered the young man in his arms and rolled over so that Blair was resting on his chest. Jim felt his cock slip from his partner's body as they rolled and mourned the loss. Blair turned over so that he lay on Jim's chest face to face. 

"Are you okay, Blair?" Jim asked stroking the flushed and sweaty face. 

"I'm very okay, Jim. I think I'll be sore tomorrow but that was incredible. Thank you for the most intense sexual experience I've ever had." Blair leaned down and kissed Jim tenderly. 

"Likewise, my love, and thank you for loving me without the Chopec potion." At Blair's blank look Jim filled him in on the events of the day. He could almost see Blair's brain working as he finished his tale. 

"I didn't notice anything different about you today." Blair seemed to contemplate this. "Want to hear my theory, Jim?" 

Jim nodded, "Of course." 

"I think that I've had such strong feelings for you for so long that the potion couldn't even come close to my feelings of lust for you, so I didn't even notice it." 

Jim was amazed to feel his cock filling again. "Lust, eh?" 

"Yeah, overpowering desire to fuck you senseless, repeatedly." Blair began to harden against Jim's stomach. 

"Do you want to give that a go right now, Chief?" Jim asked. 

"Don't mind if I do." Blair dove in. 

The End. 

Thanks for reading. 

* * *

End Eau de Pheromone. 


End file.
